1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to an iron-type golf club with improved vibration damping.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various methods for vibration damping. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,822 issued to Roach for Iron Golf Club with Improved Mass Properties and Vibration Damping. This patent discloses a golf club having a multiple material construction, wherein the center of gravity is located downward and rearward of the golf club head, while providing vibration damping.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,633 to Shimazaki, et al. for Golf Club Head, which discloses a golf club head with a spacer member formed of a viscoelastic body with vibration damping performance. Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,162 issued to Stites, et al. for Golf Club Head Having a Bridge Member and Damping Element. This patent discloses a golf club head comprising a damping element which reduces the vibration and sound of the golf club head upon impact with a golf ball.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,232 issued to Krumine for Golf Club Head, which discloses the use of a polyurethane elastomer to provide vibration damping. A further example of vibration damping is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,503 to Roach et al. for Multi-Piece Golf Club Head with Improved Inertia. This patent discloses the use of larger amount of viscoelastic material to achieve a greater variety of club head characteristics, including vibration damping.